Several wireless communications protocols are available for use with electronic systems such as computer systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), telephones, networks, and other devices. These wireless communications protocols include, but are not limited to, IEEE 802.11 direct sequence spread spectrum, IEEE 802.11 frequency hopping spread spectrum, Bluetooth, Home RF, also known as Shared Wireless Access Protocol (SWAP) and HIPERLAN, which is a European wireless LAN standard.
In many situations, it is desirable for a single electronic system to support multiple wireless communications protocols concurrently. For example, a computer system may support an IEEE 802.11 protocol for wireless networking and Bluetooth for peripheral devices. A telephone system may support Bluetooth and SWAP. Unfortunately, the various protocols can overlap in time and frequency causing conflicts that can result in loss of data or otherwise disrupt operation. Therefore, some technique is desired to resolve conflicts between concurrently operating wireless protocols.